


Choreo Torture

by LokiLover84



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Yugyeom is a fiend when it comes to pushing Jackson's buttons, but Jackson is such a good boy for his maknae.





	Choreo Torture

Jackson was sweating and shaking, his legs trembling as he fought to stay on his feet. Normally, he only felt this way when he was sick, and, judging from the concerned looks he was getting from most of his groupmates, they were clearly worried that he was again under the weather. But that’s not what was bothering Jackson, and one particular member knew it, judging from the smirk that was currently curving his lips. Jackson begged with his eyes to be let off the torture that was slowly driving him insane, but he received a small shake of the head for his efforts, and hung his head as they prepared to run through the choreography. Again. 

 

Jackson didn’t know if he could handle it. He gave it his best, however, but a particularly difficult jump had him crying out and collapsing to the floor. The dance stopped immediately, the music continuing to play in the background as the other members of the group hurried to help him. Mark and BamBam were all concern, fluttering around like a pair of concerned mothers as JB and Youngjae helped Jackson to his feet. Only Yugyeom, standing to the side with arms crossed, didn’t seem concerned. However, he stepped up and offered to help Jackson to the bathroom down the hall if he thought he might be sick. Jackson’s threw an arm around Yugyeom’s waist, leaning on him as he nodded, accepting the offered help. The others stood back, watching as the youngest member caringly helped Jackson out of the studio. 

 

They’d only made it part way down the hall when Yugyeom swept Jackson up in his arms, ignoring the weak protest from the older man as he carried him to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind them as he set Jackson on his feet. The older man dropped his head, chest heaving as he fought back sobs, bent over the sink, fingers turning white as he gripped the edges. 

 

“Y-Yugyeom, pl- _ please! _ ”

 

Yugyeom grinned into the mirror, Jackson glancing up to meet his gaze. He was wrecked, his eyes dark, pupils blown and mouth hanging open, panting. 

 

“You look so good like this, Jackson. An absolute slut for me and willing to take whatever I give, hm?”

 

Yugyeom reached into his pocket and withdrew a small black object, the size of a credit card. His smile grew bigger in the mirror and Jackson’s eyes widened impossibly as he flicked a button, making Jackson practically scream before Yugyeom slapped a hand over his mouth. 

 

“Shhh, Jackson. We’re still in the building. Anyone could walk by and hear you.”

 

Jackson nodded frantically as Yugyeom laid the remote down, his hands reaching for the fly of the older man’s jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped them at a snail’s pace, plastering himself against Jackson’s back, letting his hyung feel his own hard-on settling perfectly in the curve of Jackson’s ass. The older man keened softly as Yugyeom yanked at his jeans, exposing Jackson’s aching cock to the cool air before wrapping one hand around it, stroking it lightly. Jackson’s head fell forward and Yugyeom  _ tsk _ ed before bringing his other hand up to cup Jackson’s chin, forcing him to look in the mirror. 

 

“Look at you, Jackson. I want to see every look on your face while I take you apart.”

 

The older man nodded and kept his eyes firmly locked on the mirror as Yugyeom’s hand moved from his face, down his chest to pinch his nipples through his shirt, before the long fingers cupped his balls, rolling them in his palm as he sped up his stroking on Jackson’s cock. 

 

“Y-Yugyeom, I-I’m gonna-”

 

Yugyeom smirked. 

 

“Good boy, Jackson. Let me see just how big of a slut for me you are. Cum, baby.”

 

Jackson’s eyes practically rolled back in his head, a loud cry of Yugyeom’s name falling from his lips as his orgasm rolled over him, his cum spurting out over Yugyeom’s hand and the sink. When he started to whine at the feeling of Yugyeom’s hands still on him, Yugyeom stopped and let him go, grabbing the remote and flicking it off. Jackson was still gasping for breath, but he turned and dropped to his knees in one fluid motion, and Yugyeom carded his fingers through Jackson’s hair as the older man yanked at the button and zipper of Yugyeom’s skin-tight skinny jeans, sighing in relief when he finally pulled them down far enough to pull Yugyeom’s hard cock from the confines. He wasted no time it wrapping his lips around the head, moaning as he bobbed his head, taking as much of the impressive length into his mouth as he could. 

 

“Oh, that feels good. You’re always such a good boy for me, Jackson.”

 

Jackson’s eyes shimmered with pride as he looked up at Yugyeom, knowing how much it affected Yugyeom to see Jackson on his knees, lips wrapped around him and adoration written all over his face. And, as expected, Yugyeom groaned, hands tightening in Jackson’s hair as the older man when obediently pliant, opening his mouth wide so that Yugyeom could fuck his face. Yugyeom’s hips snapped forward, almost choking his hyung as the head of his cock hit the back of Jackson’s throat. 

 

“Oh, my god, Jackson. Do you know how filthy you are? Look at you, down on your knees in a bathroom for your maknae. Little slut, and you love it, don’t you?”

 

Jackson moaned in response, and Yugyeom groaned as he pulled away from Jackson, one hand coming up to jerk his cock hard and fast, moaning loudly as Jackson  opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, eager for Yugyeom’s cum. A few twists of his wrist and Yugyeom was giving it to him, some landing on Jackson’s tongue but most striping his face in white. 

 

When he could breathe again, Yugyeom pulled his pants back up and checked his reflection in the mirror, making sure he was presentable before holding a hand out. Jackson took it gratefully, Yugyeom pulling him to his feet before licking at Jackson’s face, gathering his own cum on his tongue before kissing Jackson, depositing it into Jackson’s mouth, who swallowed it greedily. When Yugyeom finally broke away, he grinned at Jackson. 

 

“What’s say we go finish our practice before the others come looking for us?”

 

Jackson nodded as Yugyeom’s capable fingers tucked his spent cock away and straightened Jackson’s clothes so that he looked none the worse for wear. Giving him a final once-over, he nodded with satisfaction before snatching the remote up from the counter and tucking it back into his pocket. Jackson whined softly when he realized that Yugyeom had never removed the vibrator, but Yugyeom only held a finger up to his lips and winked at Jackson as he unlocked the door and swung it open, only to reveal a concerned JB and Jinyoung. Jackson felt the blood rush to his face, concerned that the parent members of their group had heard him and Yugyeom. Fortunately, they only asked if Jackson were feeling okay, and if he needed to go back to the dorm. He reassured them that it had only been a momentary thing, but that he was feeling fine now. Yugyeom nodded at him as they headed back to the studio, grinning at Jackson’s acting ability before reaching into his pocket and flicking the vibrator onto the lowest setting. Jackson could almost feel the blood in his body separate, half flooding his cheeks and the other half rushing south to his cock as Yugyeom chuckled darkly. 

 

It was going to be a long evening. 


End file.
